Rosepool's Calling
by Domigeek
Summary: "Dawn can't arise without the sun." Well what in Star Clan does that mean? In a forest where there are only three clans, there seems to be an unbalance in the forest, but who is supposed to fix it? According to Star Clan, it's Rosepool, but how?
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

Sun Clan

Leader: **Lionstar-** Brown she cat with amber eyes.

Deputy: **Redtail-** Brown she-cat with red markings and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **Mistyflare-** Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: **Flametail-** Orange tom with green eyes

 **Brownshine-** Beautiful brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Dapplepaw**

 **Addervine-** Sandy tom cat with green eyes

 **Rockyclaws-** Dark gray tom with brown eyes

 **Leafpetal-** Tabby she cat with amber eyes

 **Sheepsplash-** White she-cat with long, curly fur and blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Featherpaw**

 **Swiftjump-** White tom with black spots and green eyes

 **Sprucebranch-** Gray tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Gingerpaw**

 **Stonefoot-** Gray tom with one white paw and blue eyes

 **Bearfur-** Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **Ashcloud-** White tom with eyes white from blindness

 **Moosetail-** Large brown tom cat with blue eyes

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **Dapplepaw-** Calico she-cat with amber eyes

 **Featherpaw-** Gray tabby tom with green eyes

 **Gingerpaw-** Ginger she-cat with heterochromatic eyes (one green one amber)

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **Icewhisker-** Beautiful silver she-cat with blue green eyes (mother of Rosekit, blonde she-kit with orange splotches and blue eyes, and Squirrelkit, orange she kit with brown splotches and green eyes)

 **Fernspring-** Dark gray she-cat with brown eyes (mother of Fallkit, tortoiseshell tom, and Nightkit, black she-cat with dark gray splotches)

 **Jaystone-** Blue gray she cat with gray eyes(mother of Bluekit, blue gray tom with blue eyes, and Daisykit, white she-kit with yellow eyes.)

 **Goldenmaple-** Gold she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Sunkit, brown she-kit with black splotches and violet eyes)

Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Patchyleaf-** Black she-cat with gray splotches and brown eyes.

Tornado Clan

Leader: **Batstar-** Black she-cat with yellow eyes and a snaggle tooth

Deputy: **Blizzardsplash-** Dark gray tom cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **Swanleap-** Pure white she-cat with brown eyes

 **Apprentice, Petalpaw**

Warriors: **Tigerprint-** Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

 **Larkflight-** White she-cat with blue eyes and gray stripes

 **Timberthorn-** Brown tom cat with spiky fur

 **Ivystream-** White she-cat with green eyes

 **Cyprusfoot-** Brown tabby tom

Apprentices: **Petalpaw-** Pale red she-cat with gray eyes

Queens: **Dovefur-** Pure white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Stormkit, black and gray tom with brown eyes, Stonekit, Black tom with blue eyes, and Snowkit, white she-kit with gray spots)

 **Cedarclaw-** Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Berrykit, pinkish gray she-kit with blue eyes, Marblekit, gray she-kit with blue eyes, and Thistlekit, dark gray tom with amber eyes)

Elders: **Snaketooth-** Russet old tom with a snaggle tooth

Night Clan

Leader: **Emberstar-** Russet tom with amber eyes

Deputy: **Sweetfur-** White she-cat without a tail

Medicine Cat **: Poppyspeck-** Light brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice: Redpaw**

Warriors: **Leopardspring-** Spotted sandy she-cat with golden eyes

 **Apprentice, Cobblepaw**

 **Troutface-** Black tom cat with green eyes

 **Lunarstream-** Dark blue gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Applepaw**

 **Brookpetal-** Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Foxthroat-** Orange tom who can no longer speak due to and accident

 **Eagletuft-** White tom cat with brown spots and blue eyes

 **Hallowleaf-** Black she cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Silverpaw**

Apprentices: **Cobblepaw-** Dark gray tom with blue eyes

 **Applepaw-** Ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Silverpaw-** Silver she cat with gray eyes

 **Redpaw-** Russet she-cat with green eyes.

Queens: **Mossnose-** Calico she-cat (mother of Peachkit, sandy she kit, Seakit, calico she-kit, and Mothkit, spotted sandy she-kit)

 **Pepperfur-** Dark brown she-cat with dark speckles (mother of Gullkit, brown tom, Quailkit,dark brown she-kit, Beetlekit, dark brown tom, Kestrelkit, brown she-kit, and Mottlekit, light brown she-kit with dark brown speckles)


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Flametail felt exhilaration run through his body as he leapt off the tree branch to catch the squirrel that was trying to escape him. He had come so close and wasn't about to let it slip away. His breath quickened as he struggled to catch up to it. He was finally a whisker length away from it. He pounced and caught it in his mouth. He felt the creature struggle in his grasp. He silenced it with a quick bite to the neck.

"Nice catch!" Purred the brown she-cat next to him. He turned around and set down his kill. "Thanks Brownshine! I was afraid he would outrun me!" He said still catching his breath. Brownshine's eyes widened.

"Somebody outrun you? Impossible! You're probably the fastest cat in all of Sun Clan. Maybe even all of the forest!" Flametail laughed at this remark and smiled. "Not even by a longshot. Anyways, I think we've caught enough prey for now. Thanks for coming with me on the hunting patrol!" He picked up the squirrel in his mouth and began to pad towards camp.

Brownshine picked up her kill and followed. "No problem!" She said through a mouthful of prey. "It's been quite some time since we've hunted together...or done anything together! I think the last time we hunted together was when we were apprentices!"

"Has it been that long?" Asked Flametail. "That was many moons ago." They finally reached the camp but before Flametail could step one foot inside clan territory, Leafpetal came running up to Flametail. "There you are! We've been looking all morning for you! Where have you been?"

Flametail gave an inquisitive look. "Lionstar sent me out on a hunting patrol...why?"

"Because Icewhisker is having her kits!"

Flametail's heart started racing and pounding with the same adrenaline from earlier. He dropped his squirrel. "Can you take this to the fresh kill pile?" He asked Leafpetal. The tabby she-cat nodded and picked up the kill. Brownshine rested her tail on Flametail's shoulder. "Hey, are you going to be okay? I mean, you're about to be a father!" Flametail nodded. Brownshine purred and gave him a friendly lick on the cheek. "Good luck! Run!"

Flametail gave a nod of thanks and ran as fast as he could to the nursery. He padded in panting and looked around for his mate. "Flametail! There you are!" Flametail looked in the direction of the source of the voice and found Mistyflare sitting next to his mate who was laying in her nest...but she wasn't alone. Flametail smiled and padded closer. Icewhisker lifted her head tiredly and purred. "You made it!"

He licked her head and purred. "How are they? And where are they? And how many? Do we have any toms? What about any-" Icewhisker seemed to answer all of his questions simply by moving her tail and revealing two little she-kits hidden underneath. Flametail was immediately overwhelmed with love for the two kittens.

"They're perfect! I'm so sorry I missed being here, I was-"

"It's okay!" Icewhisker said cutting him off. "You're here now. That's all that matters."

Flametail nodded and nuzzled the two kits. "What are we going to name them?"

"How about you name one and I name one?" Icewhisker meowed.

"That's great!" Flametail replied. He looked down at the two kits. He pointed to the orange she-kit with brown splotches. "We'll name her Squirrelkit."

"Squirrelkit?"

"Yes! In honor of my hunting adventure this morning. That way I can never forget the day she was born." Flametail said with a purr.

Icewhisker dipped her head and looked at the other kit. She was a yellow she-kit with orange splotches. Icewhisker thought for a moment. "I want to name her Rosekit."

"Rosekit? It's a beautiful name but why Rosekit?"

Icewhisker looked up at him and smiled. "You don't remember? Because the day you asked me to be your mate, you gave me a rose. You wanted to remember the day these two were born with Squirrelkit's name, I want to remember the day I became mates with my true love."

Flametail purred and cuddled with his mate and kits on the nest. A few moments later, Lionstar and Redtail padded into the nursery. Flametail smiled at the sight of his former mentor. "Lionstar! Redtail! Greetings!" The leader and deputy dipped their heads and padded ot the nest. "We heard that you two had your kits earlier and we wanted to come and see them." Redtail meowed.

"It's part of clan tradition for the leader and deputy to meet the kits after they've been born." Lionstar added.

"Well thank you for coming!" Flametail meowed.

"So what did you name them?" Redtail asked.

"The orange she-kit is Squirrelkit and the yellow she-kit is Rosekit." Icewhisker replied.

Lionstar purred. "Those are lovely names! And you have some lovely kits!" The parents thanked her and they were on there way. Throughout the day, other clan members would come in and see the kits. The other kits in the nursery even tried to play with them. However, Icewhisker would have to explain to them that they weren't old enough yet but once they were, they could play together all they wanted.

Oh yes, Flametail and Icewhisker knew they were special, but they didn't know exactly how special they really were.

 **Hey guys! I really hope you're enjoying this new story! I used to be OBSESSED with the Warrior Cats series many years ago and out of nostalgia, I decided to write about my old oc Rosepool. This story is actually based on Warrior Cats roleplaying I did on Animal Jam back when that was a thing. I'm really excited to see how this turns out and I hope you all enjoy it!**


End file.
